


Day 10: Alone

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2018 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Living on the Grand Line, or perhaps just with Luffy, you learn to trust your instincts.





	Day 10: Alone

The halls were silent, dark, puddles of inky midnight shadow clinging where polished stone floor met more polished stone wall. Only the faintest hint of moonlight lit the way, but there was no sound of rain outside. She kept walking, her soft footsteps echoing down the hall and back until it sounded like an army of shuffling ghosts. The noise filled her with an inexplicable dread, and she sped up. She had to get to Vivi, had to- she stumbled, pushed herself back to her feet. She had to find Vivi. Finding Vivi was important.

The sound of her footsteps echoed back at her as she began to walk faster, ghostly shuffles becoming an thundering thud of lockstep marching on her heels. Vivi, where was Vivi? She broke into a run, rushing forward. She had to find Vivi, had to- had to-

Nami bolted upright with a gasp, heart pounding in her chest as her hands clenched in the sheets. Vivi, she had to tell Vivi... she looked around, trying to force herself to breathe deep. She was in her room, everything where it belonged, the only movement the curtains stirring in a gentle breeze and the fluttering half-shadows they left on the floor. The nightmare was already fading, and she untangled a hand from the sheets to press to her chest. Just a bad dream. She looked over at the other side of the bed, and her heart jumped into her throat all over again.

It was empty.

“Vivi?” she called softly, turning to press a hand to the mussed sheets. None of her wife’s warmth lingered in the silky fabric. The nightmare came crashing back with a terrible clarity, and Nami nearly choked. She’d been searching for Vivi, wandering the darkened halls of their home so she could tell her wife something important, and if there was one thing she’d learnt from her years of navigating both halves of the Grand Line it was to trust her instincts. She grabbed her climatact, and was halfway to the dresser when she heard footsteps. Whirling on her heel, she brought her weapon to bear, only to drop it just as quickly as she’d raised it.

“Vivi.” she gasped, relief flooding through her.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Vivi smiled, soft and sleepy, and Nami jerked forwards to wrap her wife in a tight embrace.

“Not directly.” she mumbled into Vivi’s bare shoulder.

“Well, let’s get back to bed.” Vivi suggested, and Nami let herself be guided back to the mattress. The sheets were cool against her skin as she scooted over to meet Vivi in the middle, and she let her hand wander slightly as they settled. Vivi had told her the story of these scars, jobs gone wrong during her years as an assassin, before she had a partner to watch her back.

“Vivi?” Nami mumbled, feeling her eyelids grow heavy as her wife curled in close to her.

“Mm?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too, dear.” Vivi smiled, and pressed a chaste kiss to Nami’s lips.


End file.
